A number of efforts have been made to provide an attachment for ready securement to an existing chain link fence for extending the upper portion thereof as by the addition of several strands of barbed wire. Such devices in general use are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,691 and 3,749,368. Such devices possess the disadvantage of requiring removal of the upper rail of the fence in order to be received thereon. This means substantially dismantling the existing fence prior to positioning the extension members thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,767 illustrates the use of flexible resilient wire support arms attached to the top rail of the fence.
It is an important object of this invention to provide an attachment which may be readily installed upon an existing chain link fence having a vertical post.
Another important object of the invention is to permit the installation of such an attachment without requiring the substantial dismantlement of the existing fence and without requiring welding procedures and the like for making the attachment.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive attachment for use in stringing barbed wire about existing chain link fences.